


Running of the Rachel [February, 2017]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [103]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday morning omelets and phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running of the Rachel [February, 2017]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on our [Story of Three Boys](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/28238.html) LJ back in November, 2011, and it just never found its way here.

“Hello, you’ve reached Kurt Hummel’s phone.” Noah grins as he props the phone between his head and shoulder. 

“Noah, why are you answering Kurt’s phone again?”

“‘Cause he’s still asleep,” Noah responds, moving further into the kitchen. “Plus I saw it was just you.”

“Just me.” Rachel huffs. “Is that any way to treat your soon-to-be sister-in-law?”

“Yep. And I don’t know if you’re really my sister-in-law. I mean, you’re like Kurt’s sister-in-law, but.”

“It’s close enough!”

“Fine, fine. What’s up, v-one?”

“I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for Friday morning. Dad and Daddy aren’t getting in until mid-day Thursday.”

“Everything’s ready,” Noah confirms. “I can’t believe you’re making us wear matching hats _and_ t-shirts.”

“I have the most fabulous team!”

“You have the _gayest_ team,” Noah corrects her as he finishes flipping the omelet. “You and four gay men. If we can’t find you a dress, no one can.”

“That’s probably true,” Rachel giggles. “Wait, did you say Kurt’s still in _bed_?” 

“Tuesday’s our day off. No class until 3 and neither of us has to work.”

“Still, it’s getting late!”

“No comment,” Noah says with a pleased smirk on his face.

“Noah!”

“What can I say? I’m a very happily married man.”

“I know you are,” Rachel huffs, and Noah can practically hear her rolling her eyes. “All right. Enjoy your day off.”

“Oh, we will, but thanks.” Noah grins. “See you Thursday night.”

“Yes! Thursday! Thanks, Noah!”

“Bye, Rachel.”

“Bye!


End file.
